AU: Milah's back!
by Cynthia03
Summary: Milah's back! How will this affect Killian and Emma's relationship? Will Killian go to Milah or stay with his Swan?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Are you ready Swan?" Killian asked, looking devilishly handsome in his old pirate clothing again, holding out a sword towards Swan.

"Always ready" Emma replied, bringing her sword down on to Killian.

Killian was teaching Emma how to sword fight on the docks. It had been over a month that the Snow Queen was gone and Emma and Killian got to be a normal couple. Except that "hanging out together" usually meant sailing, sword fighting, or intense make out sessions after "watching" Netflix.

Killian forced Emma's sword out of her hand which landed right beside the dock. Emma then lunged towards Killian who dropped his sword and picked Emma up on his side.

"God Killian, let me down!" Emma shouted, hitting Killian on his back.

Killian brought her down slowly and laid her down on her back and was on top of her with his sword.

"Usually, I would like to do other more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back" Killian smirked.

Emma raised her head, her lips almost touching Killians and whispered, "Well Pirate, make sure that when you jab me with your sword I should feel it".

Killian stiffened. Emma and Killian had yet not had sex since Killian was waiting for Emma to make the first move. He didn't want Emma to think that he was in this just for the sex, like he was in with all the wenches he has slept with. He looked down on Emma, who now had her head rested on the floor of the dock with a satisfied smile that she was able to make the pirate lose control.

Killian was about to reply when a movement behind them caught both of their attention and they both sprung to their feet. There was a portal forming in the water and out of it came out two figures. Emma and Killian rushed towards them. Emma bent down on the two ladies but turned around when she realized Killian wasn't there. He was behind her. Frozen on the spot. His face looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"Killi-" Emma started but was cut off by one of the women who ran towards Killian and hugged him fiercely.

"Hook" she finally said, cupping his face in her hands, "I never thought I would see you again!"

Hook looked up at her, a very pained expression on his face, "I never thought I would see you again too Milah"

All the colour from Emma's face drained out as she sat there watching her boyfriend and his ex-lover whom he thought was dead and for whom he has spent his entire life hunting down the crocodile for revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Killian couldn't believe his eyes. Milah, the first woman he ever loved, stood before him, cupping his face and telling him how much she missed him, how much she _loved _him. She had tears in her eyes and kept kissing Hook on his cheek and muttering about how much time they both had lost. She finally sank into Hook and kept sobbing into his pirate jacket.

Emma stood up. She had completely forgotten about the other woman that came with Milah. She glanced once towards Hook and Milah's direction, watching Hook trying to soothe a crying Milah and did what she does best and has always done: ran. The last thing that Emma heard as she drove off was a very painful "Swan".

—-

"Milah" Hook said, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her back. "How did you—How are you alive?"

"I don't know Killian. I honestly don't know. I remember telling you that I love you and then the next thing I know I was in this hut with some sort of a wizard and since then I met Tessa and we've been trying to track you down" she said pointing towards the brunette behind them.

"KILLIAN WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAND" Milah screamed. She took a step back when Killian raised his hook.

"Gol- I mean Rumpelstilstkin took it from me once you died and since then I've used this hook. Now I'm called Captain Hook"

"That coward! Is he still alive? Is…is Bae here?" Milah asked.

"The Dark One is very much alive but has been banished by his… uh wife. Bae unfortunately died. But he died a hero" Killian informed Milah.

"Oh Bae" Milah whispered and hugged Killian once again.

Killian gently pushed Milah away and said, "There's something you should know".

—

Emma rushed back to her house and ignoring Mary Margarets concerns, locked herself in her room and sank down by her door.

"Mom please I need to be alone" Emma said and once she heard her mother go down the stairs she brought her knees to her face and broke down.

Emma did not know how long she had been crying but she finally gathered herself up and sat down on her bed, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. After such a long time she let her walls come down and once again the chance of being loved was snatched away from her. First Neal abandoned her all those years ago, then once she finally opened up to Graham, he died the same night, and then she lost Neal again, this time to death. She had feared for her new love to have the same fate which is why she had been distancing herself from Hook since the night they kissed outside Grannys. With Hook it even went one step beyond and Emma actually admitted her fear of losing him to him. "_I can't lose you too" _

Emma was startled as David broke her door down and him and Mary Margaret burst inside.

"Emma what happened?" Mary Margaret asked, sitting beside her, while David bent down in front of her.

Emma looked up to her mother to find tears in her eyes. It really was the worst feeling to watch your mother cry. Emma hugged her and told them both everything that happened.

—

"You found someone" Milah said, tears forming in her eyes.

Hook was kneeling in front of her, his eyes looking down at the ground as Milah kept repeating the words. The woman - Tessa - came and sat beside Milah on the bench.

"We have travelled through so many realms, made so many deals, waited so long, just to find you" Tessa spat, "and you have found someone else!"

"Milah" Hook said, finally meeting her eyes, "I thought you were dead. I saw you die. I spent every single moment after you died to take revenge on the crocodile"

"But he isn't dead" Milah said.

"Well, I did come close to killing him once and another time I hurt his heart but no I haven't killed him. I learned that revenge is not a beginning, its an end. I…I decided to move on Milah" Hook took a deep breath.

"I see" Milah stood up, " So not only have you moved on from me and found someone else, you haven't even killed him! Did you even care about me Killain? Did I mean anything to you?"

"Of course you did. I loved you" Killian stood up.

"Then love me again. Killian I know you. You sleep around with wenches and it has never bothered me. I do not mind you still sleeping around with this new wench of yours til-"

"MILAH" Hook cut her off, "Do not ever call her a wench" he enunciated each word.

Milah and Tessa both stared at the pirate who had gone red with rage.

"I need to find Emma" Killian muttered. "I'll take you both to my room and just stay there".

—-

"Oh Emma" Mary Margaret ran her hands through her daughters hair, "Hook isn't going to abandon you! He loves you!"

"I know he does but his first love is back" Emma sobbed.

"Just talk to him Emma" David said, "He has gone through a lot to just be around you. I highly doubt he would want to be away from you for even a second"

"No I can't talk to him. Not right now" Emma stood up and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going" David asked.

"Mom, Dad, I really cannot talk to Hook right now. Can you both please promise me that you won't tell him where I am?"

"Of course but where are you going Emma?" Mary Margaret asked.

"The last place anyone would expect me to be at. Regina's" Emma said and shut the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

The first stop Killian made was the Charmings loft. David had opened the door without his usual annoyance.

"Hook. I was expecting you" David said, opening the door wide open and letting Hook in, without his usual roll of eyes.

"Emma isn't here Hook" Mary Margaret said, who was sitting on one of the bar stools with a cup of tea, "She needs to be alone"

"Where is she? I have to talk to her" Killian said, his breathing still uneven due to the running he did from his Granny's room after dropping Milah and Tessa off.

"Hook I think its best to let Emma have her time" Mary Margaret said.

"Please" Killian begged, walking towards her and taking her hands in his own, "You have to let me see her"

"Hook, you know her. She's stubborn. Just wait till tomorrow morning. I'm sure she'll come to work" David said, genuinely feeling bad for Hook.

Killian turned to leave as he knew that the Charmings wouldn't tell him about their daughters whereabouts.

"Hook, are you going to break my daughters heart?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Never" Hook replied before he turned around and started running again.

—-

"Miss Swan. Have to say wasn't expecting you here. Henry is fine and sleeping upstairs" Regina told Emma who had rang her bell till Regina didn't open the door.

"Good. Cause I need to ask for a favour" Emma said and stepped inside the ex-mayor's house.

"Well do come in Miss Swan" Regina said and closed the door. "What is it? A new villian?"

"No. Milah - Hook's ex-lover - is back"

"I thought she was dead. Hence the pirate's revenge on Gold?" Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Well she isn't and now she's back and all too happy to be re-united with the love of her life" Emma sat on the couch and dropped her head.

"That's funny. I thought the love of Captain Guy-liner's life was _you_."

Emma just gave Regina a 'don't mock me' look.

"Wait seriously? You seriously believe that the pirate is going to go back to some cheap wanna be pirate? If there's anything I have gathered about Hook is that he will literally do anything for you"

"I know Regina but its different. This woman whom he used to love, for whom he spent the rest of his life seeking revenge, who's name he has tattooed on his arm is back! Bloody hell!"

"I see you've started talking like the pirate. Honestly Emma if you have fears about him going back to Milah then you are being ridiculous. Anyways what is is that you want from me?"

"Can I stay here tonight? Please Regina this is the last place Killian will look for me" Emma pleaded.

"Ugh sure. What if the pirate comes here?"

"Just please don't let him come in"

—

Killian banged his hook on the door till a disgruntled Regina opened it.

"What is your problem?" Regina snarled (gracefully ofc).

"I need your help to find Emma. If you could do a locater spell?"

"No. If Miss Swan doesn't want to be found, then you won't be able to find her. Don't you remember the time she ran off and almost got herself trapped in a hat?"

"Regina. Please. Please help me" Hook pleaded, his voice wavering.

Regina's eyes softened, "Hook I honestly can't. Just wait till tomorrow morning, I'm sure she'll show up"

"She's in here isn't she?" Hook said.

Regina just looked at him and finally gave a small nod.

"Just tell her that I lo….tell her I can't lose her too"

With that Hook turned around and left. Regina went inside and found Emma sitting on the stairs with a tear escaping her eye.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma switched off her cell phone's alarm. She hadn't quite slept at all that night. It wasn't just the unfamiliar surroundings of Regina's guest room, but the nightmares were what kept her up. They had ranged from Graham and Neal's death to a "dream" (nightmare for Emma) of Milah and Hook kissing in front of her while both of them mocked her.

Emma did a lot of thinking the hours she was awake. She knew Hook loved her. He had never said it but his gentle touch, caring eyes, passionate and comforting kisses had made it pretty obvious to everyone. But the first woman whom he ever loved was back. Hook does say that he moved on from her, but even after 200 or so years, he was looking for revenge from Rumplestilstkin for killing his love.

Emma got up from the bed and found that Regina had placed a pink shirt and a navy skirt and blazer for her. Genuinely surprised, Emma grabbed the clothing and hurried to the bathroom.

—

Killian knew that his Swan was inside the Queen's house. Once he left after Regina shut the door, Killian thought about either forcing his way inside from a window or to try to pick the lock. But he didn't. He knew Emma needed some space and he respected that. His chance to talk to her will come, and he will make sure that Emma understands just how much she means to him, that nothing - not even Milah - could come between them.

Killian didn't want to go back to Granny's as Milah and Tessa were in his room. He knew that he will have to face them, but right now he couldn't think of anything else beside his Swan. So he went to the one place where he always found solace: the docks. He laid down on one of the benches and tried to sleep with the sound of the waves reminding him of the Jolly Roger and why he had given his ship up.

He knows that he probably will have to wait a bit longer till all of Emma's walls were going to come down and that she probably won't confess her love to him anytime soon. He wasn't even exactly sure if she loved him. She did care for him deeply as she had, for the very first time, told him how she felt "_I can't lose you too". _He knows that he makes her happy as her eyes glint up when she sees him and he has started seeing the very rare Emma Swan smiles every time they are together. She even openly displays her affection towards him in front of other people. Killian loves Emma Swan and he was going to tell her that tomorrow.

—-

Emma was sitting in the sheriff's station all by herself, feeling a bit uncomfortable in Regina's clothes. Before leaving her house, Emma had left a thank-you note and had kissed the forehead of a sleeping Henry. She didn't have any work in the station and knew that David was probably still getting ready at home and will spend the next hour in Granny's. It had become sort of a ritual: David and Emma joining Killian at Granny's in the morning for some pancakes before they all arrived at the Sheriff station. She wondered if Killian was going to wait for her today at Granny's and debated whether she should go there. She was ready to talk to Killian. She fidgeted out a pop tart she had in the station and sat down with it, waiting for the one-handed wonder.

—-

Killian had woken up in the morning and thought about going to Regina's house. But he decided that he should talk to Milah first. He knew how cunning and for the lack of a better word - bitchy - Milah could be. He didn't want his Swan to endure any kind of nasty remarks his ex would make. He needed to make Milah understand that he was in love with someone else now.

Killian arrived at Granny's just to be stopped by Ruby.

"What is it?" he asked, slightly annoyed as he just wanted to talk to Milah and be done with it.

"The guests you brought last night - mean people! I tried to make some small talk but they just left when I asked about whether they thought you and Emma were cute together" Ruby shook her head slightly in disapproval.

"LEFT? Where did they go?"

"Oh. I'm not sure but one of them was talking about going to the magic well. Is everything alright?" Ruby asked, concerned by watching the pirate scratch the back of his ear.

"No" Killian said and rushed to the well.

—-

"Milah what the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Killian shouted as he saw Milah and Tessa dropping something in the well.

"Killian" Milah looked up, a smile of relief on her face, "We didn't know where you were! Tessa is a witch so she was trying to do a locator spell and trying to locate the Jolly Roger as I assumed you were going to be there"

Milah walked towards Killian and grabbed the collars of his jacket. "New vest? I like it"

Killian took her hands and guided them back to her sides. "Milah don't you remember what I told you last night?'

"Oh about that wen- I mean woman. Yes. Don't worry Killian. I know that you get distracted here and there but you love me. The other women are just the guests of your fancies and desires while I'm the one you love"

"You _were _the one I loved Milah. I lived thinking that you were dead for centuries. I have, alas, found someone else to love, and I love her more than anything" Killian said, remembering all the moments Emma and him have shared.

Milah's hands came back up to his collar. "Come on Captain! Let's go back to our ship - the Jolly Roger - and I'll remind you of all the moments we have had on it, all the places where we have had been lost in ecstasy, and all the places where we have killed and looted people"

"I don't have the Jolly Roger anymore"

"What? Did Blackbeard manage to steal it from you?" Milah said, her hands travelling down to his hands, but stopping as she touched the metal. She immediately repositioned her hands on his collar, uncomfortable with the hook replacing a human hand.

"No, I gave it to him. Traded for a magic bean"

"I - I don't understand. What possible situation could have occurred in which you had to trade the Jolly Roger, our home, for a magic bean?"

"I did it to find her. To find Emma Swan. To bring her back home, to her parents and friends, and me"

"You traded your ship for that woman?" Milah asked, jerking her hands away as Killian confessed that.

"Aye"

—

Emma opened the door to Granny's to find the usual crowd sans Killian and her father.

Almost an hour had passed and there was no show of Killian at the station. Even her father had arrived earlier, bringing her a coffee and bagel. He just asked her if she had talked to Killian and once she said no, he told her that Killian had come to their loft last night and that he looked desperate.

"Ruby!" Emma yelled to get the attention of the pretty brunette.

"Emma! I was just going to come to the station once the other worker showed up. Killian came by this morning and then left when his guests weren't here"

"What do you mean came by? Wasn't he here last night?" Emma questioned.

"No. His guests were here but Killian came from outside in the morning"

Emma's heart swelled. She was thankful as one of her nightmares had been Killian and Milah making love. But she also felt sad and guilty as to where he had spent the night then.

"Do you know where he went?"

"I told him that the women were maybe heading towards the magic well"

"Thanks Ruby" Emma squeezed her friend's shoulder and left.

—-

"You truly do love her" Milah said after a long time.

After Hook had told her about the Jolly Roger, Milah had sat down on the foot of the well and hadn't said a single word. She didn't even answer the "Are you okay" her friend kept asking.

"Aye" Hook replied, unsure of how Milah was going to react now.

Milah stood up and walked towards Hook, her eyes teary.

"Killian, I loved you, I still love you. What am I going to do now? I've spent all this time looking for you and now you're telling me that you don't love me anymore? What - I - uh "

"Milah" Hook said, lightly touching her arm, "I'm sorry". But just like me, you will find love again. You just have to find the right person for whom you'd go to the end of the world for, or time" Hook smiled slightly.

—

Emma was just starting her car when her phone rang. It was Regina.

"Hey I left a note that I was leaving" Emma said, worried that Regina probably didn't see the note and was wondering where she had gone.

"No - not that, I saw it. Henry's sick. I'm taking him to the hospital" Regina informed her.

"Sick! What happened?"

"He just started vomiting in the morning once he ate breakfast. He even threw up the medicine I gave him. He was asking for you so I called but if you're busy with the Captain - "

"No I'll be there" Emma cut the call. She had to talk to Killian but right now her son needed her.

—-

"Killian you're back!" Ruby smiled, "Emma was here looking for you"

"She was? Where is she now?" Killian asked, a smile forming on his lips. His Swan came looking for him!

"I told her that you went to the well. I think she followed you?"

"No I didn't see her. Let me try the phone device thing" Killian said, pulling out his cell phone.

"Don't bother. I called her like five minutes ago to ask her if she found you but it's going straight to voice mail" Ruby informed him.

"Why does she keep that bloody thing if she never answers it!" Killian exasperated "I'll go find her at the station or her house" and he headed towards the door.

He turned back and walked towards Milah, Tessa, and Ruby as he had completely forgotten about them.

"Ruby could you do me a favour and take here of these lasses?" Hook asked.

"Sure. You go find your girl" Ruby winked at him.

—-

Once Emma made sure that Henry was fine and tucked him in his bed at Regina's, she sat in her car and went to Granny's to meet her pirate.

She parked her bug at the usual spot and was surprised by the sudden change in weather. Even though it wasn't too late, the sky was almost grey and there was some thunder and lightning.

Emma was walking towards Granny's door and glanced at the seats where she had kissed Hook once he told her about the ship. Just a few seats from there sat Milah. She looked up and as recognition dawned on her, snickered and got up.

"YOU! YOU BLOODY WENCH!" Milah screamed at Emma, walking towards her and stopping right before her. "HOW DARE YOU STEAL KILLIAN FROM ME?"

"I didn't steal anyone! He thought you were dead" Emma said, trying to remain calm.

"Well I'm not" Milah crossed her arms and gave Emma a head to toe, "I was wrong to be worried. You've got nothing on me! Killian has always preferred dark-haired women. I'm guessing you're just a passing fancy of his. Trust me, he does that. He used to come back with a wench every few days, sometimes even multiple. But I was the only one he loved and even today he will love me. He will leave you and come to me in a heartbeat"

Emma took a deep breath in, trying to not let her anger, insecurities, and fear of losing Hook overcome her.

"No. He won't leave me. We are happy _together_. You were his past and I'm his present…and future as well" Emma nodded to herself, finally admitting out loud to herself that yes she saw a happy future with the pirate.

"YOU WENCH! I WILL KILL YO-" Milah screamed again but was cut when a voice yelled "MILAH!"

Emma turned around to find her devilishly handsome boyfriend standing behind her, boiling with rage.


	5. Chapter 5

"Killian" Emma whispered.

"Killian you seriously cannot be choosing her over me!" Milah argued.

"I bloody well am. I chose Emma Swan" Killian spat, still furious over the fact that Emma had to hear the snarky remarks of Milah.

Emma took a short breath. Everyone kept telling her how she was being irrational for doubting. Deep down, she was completely sure that Killian will choose her cause he loves her but didn't want to admit it to herself - didn't want to give herself any hope just to be crushed by it.

Milah closed her eyes. All of them remained glued to their positions, Emma and Killian watching Milah.

"Well" Milah sighed, "I see how it is. I can't force you to love me again"

Killian moved past Emma and towards Milah and offered a gentle smile.

"I told you. You will find someone" he said softly.

Milah smiled gently, "What happened to you Killian? You changed"

"I tried to become the best version of myself" he replied.

Milah hugged him. They both remembered all the time they had spent together on the Jolly Roger whilst in each other's embrace and accepting the fact that it was over. Killian finally broke out of it, "Are you alright?"

"I will be" Milah replied. She had figured it out that Killian loves this Emma woman once he told her about the Jolly Roger. Milah had firmly believed that this new woman was just another passing fancy of Hook's till he told her about his sacrifice. If there was one thing in this world Killian loved more than Milah when they were together, was his ship. She had caught him a lot of times when they were together, just gazing at some spots on the ship, remembering his brother. The fact that he sacrificed the thing that held memories of Liam, meant only that this woman was worth more than his own home.

"Emma, I'm sorry for my rudeness" Milah said, looking anywhere except at the blonde in front of her.

"It's ok. I understand" Emma said.

Milah nodded and turned around to go back inside but stopped.

She turned back to Emma and said, "You are very lucky. He wouldn't trade the ship for anything - not even me. But he did it for you"

Emma smiled. Her heart was swelled up by so many emotions by watching her pirate stand up for her and chose her.

As Milah shut the door after her, Emma looked up to find Hook staring right back at her.

"It appears that it will rain" Hook said, his eyes watching Emma, uncertain of what to do or say. He did not want to say the wrong thing to set her running again.

Emma didn't say anything. She just kept staring right back at Hook. It had started raining, but neither of them moved or said anything. The sexual tension between them built up to such a height that Emma could feel not only the back of her neck go warm but some heat forming in between her thighs.

Hook took a step forward, the tension being too much for him, but stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Emma asked.

"I - I wasn't sure what you want" Killian said.

Emma felt tears forming in her eyes. No one, and she means no one, had cared so much for what she wanted than this man in front of her. She felt guilty and moreover mad at herself that she had brought Hook to such an uncertain state. She knows that Hook loved her, he hadn't ever said it but it was pretty obvious. But now standing here she realizes that Hook doesn't think that she feels the same way. Hook thinks that she means more to him, than he means to her. Emma was so angry at herself that her tears escaped, mixing with the rainfall.

"Emma" Hook said, walking towards her but stopped once he saw Emma raise her hand to stop him.

"Killian I'm not a very emotional….telling how I really feel kind of person. I - I know that I usually don't say or do anything romantic or whatever but that doesn't mean that I don't have feelings for you. You mean a lot to me Hook. I would probably die if you ever left me."

Now Emma Swan completely broke down. She remembered the time when she was standing in the hallway with Killian's heart in her hand and how she couldn't sleep that night because she kept crying into her pillow about the fact that he could've died that day, that she could've lost him. Obviously she never told him about that because she was Emma Swan - a badass taking- no-shit sheriff, who doesn't really do emotional stuff.

Killian took Emma in a tight hug. He couldn't bear her crying. It made him feel as if he had failed - failed to keep her happy.

Emma pushed Killian away and found that he had tears in his eyes too. She brushed his tears away by her hand, and cupped his face.

"Emma I - I have wanted to say this for - " Killian said.

"No, no, no, no, wait" Emma stopped him, her voice wavering. "I'm not done yet"

Emma took a deep breath and continued, "I want to apologize Hook. I shouldn't have ran away when Milah came but that's just what I've always done"

"No love it - " Hook started but was cut off by Emma again.

"Killian you have read me like an open book since the day we met. Do you know why I even kept running away from you? After our first kiss, the time you told me you'll win my heart, the time you told me that you're glad my heart still works, and countless other times? It was because I was scared. I have felt something between us since the moment we climbed that beanstalk together. You questioned and challenged me on all of my walls! You made me realize that I was running away from my home…you helped me become a better person. I know that people keep saying that I made you a better man, but you made me a better woman too. You were always so open about your feelings for me but I never reciprocated and it was cause I couldn't risk the safety net I had built around myself. I had this fear that everyone would abandon me, that you would leave me one day and break my heart" Emma took a deep breath, trying to calm her wavering voice.

"What do you think Hook? You think I don't care about you?" Emma asked, slightly angry.

Hook stared at her with tears in his eyes, never have seen his Swan be so open about her feelings.

"_I love you Killian Jones" _Emma finally said, smiling, "I love you for everything that you have done for me. I love you for the undying trust and belief you have in me. I love you for challenging me on my walls and for breaking them all. I have loved you since Neverland and will always love you" Emma said, smiling but crying happy tears at the same time. She didn't bother brushing them off as the rain had them both soaked anyways.

She looked at Killian who was frozen. _He probably wasn't expecting this _Emma thought. Killian also didn't bother brushing away the tears that stained his face. He didn't say a word but his eyes said it all. He was looking at her with such undying love and compassion that Emma actually blushed. Emma Swan blushed!

Hook took a step forward and cupped Emma's face. "I have loved you since Neverland, I love you now and I will love you until my last dying breath. Actually, I will also love you after whatever happens after death. In conclusion my love, I love you and I don't even want to imagine my life without you"

He kissed her. His hand was tangled in her hair, pushing her towards him, while his hook dug in the small of her back. Emma had her hands in his hair, knotting them in fists. She travelled her hands down till they were on his chest and she unbuttoned the first few buttons of her vest, caressing his soft chest hair.

"Public place, love. Unless it is acceptable in your realm, although, I would prefer to have you all to myself only" Killian said, holding her and keeping her head close to his as he trailed light kisses across her jawline.

"I told you I would win you heart Emma" he said, nibbling on her ear.

Emma slapped his arm, "I confessed my unconditional love for you and all you can say is 'I told you so'"

"Well, looking back at our history, I say something, you deny it, and then it happens" he said, bumping his nose with hers. His hook travelling down to her lower back.

Emma's hand travelled down from his neck to the area just above his groin. She could feel just how much he wanted her and she touched him lightly which made Hook shiver. He pulled her to him and pushed his hook on her ass.

"Why don't we go up to your room and you tell me all about being jabbed by a sword" Emma whispered, pressing her lips to his cheek.

"Well love I think a demonstration will be better" Hook smirked. He took her hand in his and after a couple of minutes, walked inside.

—-

Milah and Tessa were sitting in a booth, talking to an annoyed Regina.

"Yes, it should work" Regina said.

All three looked up as a couple who were drenched and both red in the face came inside. Regina and Ruby looked at each other and smiled. Ruby had been fangirling since the time she figured out that Hook wasn't just flirting with Emma but that he actually liked her. Regina, on the other hand, had noticed all the yearning looks and doey eyes between the two since their time in Neverland. She was happy for Miss Swan. Emma had promised Regina that they would figure out a way to find Robin, and since the day Robin and Gold had left, they both had been searching for the author. Regina knew that Miss Swan wanted her to have her happy ending with Robin, and Regina wanted Emma to have her happy ending with Hook (though she would never admit that to anyone!).

"I see you love birds have reconciled given the state of his vest?" Regina said.

"Oh, yes" Emma said and blushed.

Regina raised an eyebrow, never having seen the blonde react in such a way.

"Thanks for ruining my clothes by the way" Regina said, pointing towards a drenched Emma.

"Oh, sorry. You can have this for now" Emma removed the blazer and hung it on a chair.

"Well anyways, good timing. These ladies were just leaving" Regina informed them and walked away to join Ruby who was sneaking pictures of Hook and Emma.

"You are leaving Milah? Where are you going?" Hook asked, tightening his grip on Emma's hand. Emma squeezed his hand, telling him that it's ok.

"Yes. I need to help Tessa find her brother. She helped me find you, now I help her find her brother. The Evil Queen helped us track him and he's in a place called Toronto"

"That's in Canada. How are you guys going to get there?" Emma asked.

"Oh don't worry. We have figured out and the Evil Queen helped us book something called 'plane tickets'" Tessa said.

"Wait no, let me help you" Emma said and sat in the place that Regina was sitting.

—

Milah and Tessa stood on the exit of Granny's half an hour later.

"Thank you again for you help" Tessa said to Emma.

"No problem. Call me from the phone I gave you if you have any problems" Emma said.

"Just press the Emma button and she will probably answer. It is only my calls that she ignores" Killian smirked.

Tessa moved out of the way to give Milah space.

Milah walked towards the couple who had their arms wrapped around each other.

"Goodbye Killian. I hope you are happy" Milah said, not meeting their eyes.

"I am. Milah you will find some other scoundrel to love. Trust me" Killian smiled.

—-

"I remembered a nightcap was promised. Find one and I will be waiting" Emma said, once Tessa and Milah left, having received a ride from David and Mary Margaret who arrived later with Neal and Henry, and both broke into huge smiles on seeing their daughter and her one-handed pirate. Henry hugged not only Emma but Killian as well and muttered a "thank god".

"Well my love, I wouldn't keep you waiting. A woman as beautiful as you requires my full and prompt attention" Hook whispered with his eyebrow raised, and to Emma's surprise lifted her up in bridal style in front of everyone in Granny's and carried her to his room. The last thing they heard as they went up the stairs, was Ruby singing "_We are, we are, we are timeless"_ and Regina laughing.

—-

Emma took out the key from Killian's back pocket, making a big deal out of finding it, and caressing his ass due to it. She opened the door, still in his arms and Hook walked to the bedroom, kissing Emma while keeping her in his arms.

He dropped her on his bed, which made Emma squeal and she pulled him towards her from tugging at his collar.

"Love, you sure you want this?" Killian asked, laying on top of Emma with his hands on her side to keep his weight off.

"I've never been this certain in my life" she said and he smashed his lips against her. His hook travelled up her body and he ripped open her blouse, spilling the first few buttons and revealing a lacy red bra inside.

"Hook" Emma screamed, "Did you just rip my blouse off?"

"It appears so love" he replied, continuing kissing her neck.

"This was Regina's. She's gonna kill me"

"Don't worry Swan. I would save you" he said and sucked on the pulsing point on her neck.

Emma took off her blouse and kicked her shoes off and laid underneath Hook.

"What the bloody hell is this? I like it" Hook said, his eyebrows coming together, and his eyes on Emma's bra.

"It's a bra" Emma replied, "There's a _hook_ at the back of it, you just need to _unhook _it" she smiled.

"That shouldn't be hard" Killian said bringing his hook up.

"Wait don't rip it!" Emma guided his hook back on her stomach, letting out a shiver as the cool metal touched her bare skin. "Use your mouth"

Killian raised an eyebrow and Emma turned around. He placed feather soft kisses around the strap of her bra and once he reached the middle, he took the hook between his teeth and pulled at it. After a few tries, he managed to unhook it. He turned Emma around and raised his eyebrow in question _Should I continue?_ She answered with a smile and Hook peeled the lace off.

He straightened his arms a bit in order to get a better view and smiled, "You are stunning Emma"

Emma blushed and pulled him down and kissed him senseless. While kissing him she unbuttoned the buttons of hist vest and pushed it off of him. Killian put a nipple in his mouth, while taking the other between his fingers. She rubbed her palms against his soft chest air and pushed him onto her side. She sat on him and just looked at him.

"What?" Killian asked.

"Nothing, I'm just happy" Emma smiled and started pulling his leather pants down. They were taking too long so frustrated by the wait, Emma sat up and waved her hand.

"Did you just magic off my pants, love?" Killian asked, looking down and finding himself completely naked.

"Aye, Captain" Emma replied. She stroked him lightly while he massaged her breasts. He suddenly pushed her down and trailed kisses from her neck to her thighs. He took off her skirt and matching lacy red thong and once it was in his hands he said "I like this".

He pushed her thighs apart and touched her in between. A moan escaped Emma as Hook's finger found her clit and he started massaging it.

"You are so wet, Swan" Killian grinned.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time" Emma replied, her breathing heavy.

Killian inserted a finger inside her, while his hook lightly touched her clit. The cold metal against Emma's heated clit, and the magic of Killian's fingers, made Emma come.

"Killian, I need you know" Emma moaned.

"As the lady wishes" Killian said and positioned himself in between her thighs. He entered her slowly and Emma gave out a squeal, and once they both found a comfortable position, he started thrusting in and out. While thrusting, Emma kept trailing kisses on Killian's jawline and neck, while he massaged her nipples. Emma came first, loud, and calling out Killian's name, followed by an equally loud Killian who kept repeating "Swan".

Killian stayed on top of Emma till his breathing came down to normal pace. He then laid beside her, and pulled her to him. Emma threw her leg on his legs, and put her arm over his chest.

"I love you Swan" Hook said and kissed her forehead.

"And I love you Killian" Emma replied, caressing his chest.

They both slept peacefully that night. Both knowing that nothing would ever be able to come between them. Both knowing that the other loved them. Excited with the future as there was one place they both were going to be, and that was together.


	6. Chapter 6

Killian was nervous. In his 300 years or so, he had never been this nervous. Not even when he was stuck in Neverland or was fighting for his life from the dark one or fighting over the Jolly Roger with Blackbeard.

The Charmings and Henry were sitting at a round table with him. Killian had asked them out to lunch and had specified to not tell Emma about this. She was busy trying to track down the author with Regina and according to her, David was at the station, Mary Margaret and Neal at home, and Henry at school. But all three of them were sitting in front of him, eating their desserts.

Mary Margaret finally spoke, noticing the obviously nervous Hook, "What is it Killian?"

"I - uh - I…" Killian took a deep breath. He had practiced what to say but completely forgot everything, so he said whatever came to his mind: "Would you be so kind to let me marry your daughter?" he looked towards Henry, "and mother?"

David and Henry dropped their forks while Mary Margaret sat back, a little smile creeping on her face.

"Yes" Mary Margaret said and Killian broke into a huge smile, only for it to be wiped away as David coughed.

"Mate" Killian started "I know you don't really approve of me given my old reputation. But I promise you that I will love and respect your daughter till my last dying breath. Actually even after death".

David let out a sigh. "You do make her happy and you have done some pretty heroic things so I guess yes you can marry her and either way you both are going to be together no matter what"

Killian let out a breath of relief but redirected his attention towards the lad.

"Henry are you fine with me marrying your mother?"

"Of course!" he exclaimed, "I already told mom that it was so cool that Captain Hook and the Saviour were together and yes you make her happy. I've never seen her smile that much"

"You owe me a 50" Mary Margaret nudged David.

"I do" David said telling Henry and Killian about the bet that he and his wife had made this morning when Killian had asked them out for lunch but had told them to refrain telling this to Emma. Mary Margaret was certain that Killian was going to ask their permission to marry Emma while David believed it was entirely something else.

"Do I call you 'dad' now?" Henry asked.

"If you wish. I would be honoured but if you do not want to then you aren't obliged to" Hook smiled.

"I'll call you "dad". My dad isn't here so it'll be nice to call someone dad"

"Ok lad. Just don't call me dad till your mother actually accepts my proposal"

Killian sat back, watching his future family accept him as their son-in-law and dad. Now it was time to ask his hopefully to-be wife.

—-

"Are you ready for your date tonight?" Mary Margaret shouted from downstairs.

"Ya just coming" Emma shouted back and walked down the stairs in a red dress and golden heels. Since she had started dating Hook she made sure to wear dresses on their dates since the Saviour usually had to wear jeans and leather jackets to track down people in the woods. She also loved how Killian's eyes widen whenever he sees her in a dress and then breaks into a huge grin followed by either a compliment or since they've had sex, a sexual innuendo.

"You look beautiful!" Mary Margaret said and took a picture. Mary Margaret still used to take pictures of Emma whenever she went on a date with Killian and David always used to stand there, just being an overprotective dad.

"I'm a bit mad at him" Emma informed them.

"Why?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Well, I haven't seen him for two days now and he hasn't answered a single call or text today! I wonder what he was up to!" Emma said.

Mary Margaret and David looked at each other.

"Are you guys going out tonight as well?" Emma asked, noticing the dress and suit her parents were wearing.

"Oh - yes - maybe" David answered.

There was a knock on the door which saved them from having their sheriff daughter investigate more on their clothing.

Emma opened the door and Killian shook his head, "You get more beautiful every time I see you Swan" he said and kissed her on the cheek.

"You don't look bad yourself" she said, forgetting about being mad at him, and accepting the rose he brought her.

"Milady" Killian bowed in front of Mary Margaret and shook David's hand.

Mary Margaret stood up and hugged Killian. "Good luck" she whispered.

"Shall we" Killian offered his arm to Emma and she took it, bidding goodbye to her parents excited faces.

—

"This is amazing Killian!" Emma said as she took in the table set up on the docks. It had red roses on it, and amongst it was a bottle of wine, and their food in delicate glassware, and scented candles lighting the table.

Killian pulled out a chair and Emma sat. They talked that night as they usually did - about their childhoods, about different realms, their experiences, and even about mundane things like the movies they had recently watched on netflix.

Once they were finally done and were just sipping their wines, Killian stood up and walked towards Emma.

"Come with me" he said and Emma raised an eyebrow but took his hand.

He walked her to the edge of the docks. Once they were there, staring at the sea, Killian let go of her hand and dropped down on one knee, a ring in his hand.

He hadn't even started saying anything and Emma's hand flew to mask her gasp, tears already overflowing in her eyes.

"My life was nothing but a useless quest for revenge and an endless lonely life filled with a lot of rum, looting, and wenches. But it all changed when I met you. You brought meaning to my life. You showed me that I could be a part of something, that I could care about something else rather than just myself. You are the Saviour Emma, but you are also my Saviour. You saved me from wasted years and endless torment by making me fall in love with you and loving me too. You made this selfish pirate into a good man who is capable of love and to be loved. So Emma Swan, will make me the happiest man in all realms by marrying me?" Killian finally stopped.

Music started playing and when Emma turned to look, she saw her parents, Henry, Ruby, Dr. Whale, the dwarves, Granny, Belle, Archie, and even Regina holding signs that spelt out "Will you marry me?".

"YES!" Emma said, letting her tears flow.

Killian stood up and slid the ring on her finger. She pounced on him and he held her tightly. Once they broke out of the embrace Emma whispered "I love you Killian Jones" before she smashed her lips to his.

Her family and friends came swamping and the next ten minutes were spent hugging and kissing and congratulating the newly engaged couple (and everyone warned Killian about not hurting Emma). In her excitement, Emma hadn't even looked at the ring but finally looked at it once Ruby asked to see it. It was a simple gold ring with a moderate size diamond on it but the design gave it a vintage look. Emma looked up to Killian.

"It was my mothers'" he informed her, "Before she died, she gave it to me to give it to the woman I love. I didn't want to as I thought no one was worthy of having my mothers' ring. I didn't even give it to Milah but you love are my everything and you are definitely worthy of it. My mother would've been proud"

Emma smiled and hugged him again.

"Wait so are you gonna take his last name?" Ruby asked, once the entire party was shifted to Granny's. Hook and Emma had already sneaked out a lot of times, just to kiss each other or just to hold each other while their family and friends celebrated inside Granny's.

The Charmings and Killian looked at Emma.

"You don't have to if you don't want to" Killian said.

Emma looked over at Killian and her heart swelled with love. This man loved her so much. He had repeatedly saved her and her family, given up trying to pursue her just so Henry could have his parents together, saved her father and Neal because he knew how much they meant to her, fought every battle with her, believed in her, and given up his home - the Jolly Roger - for her, and he did all of this when they weren't even together. Emma had always been independent and wasn't much of a romantic person but for some reason taking over his name just felt right (plus it will show all the girls who swoon over him that he's hers).

"I will. I'll be Emma Swan Jones" Emma said and smiling at Killian and looking at her parents who nodded at her.

Killian offered her a huge grin. Of course he wanted Emma to take over his name, but he didn't want to force it on her.

Emma kissed him lightly and nuzzled in his neck. He was happy and she was happy. They were going to spend the rest of their lives together.


End file.
